Chryed Surf
by Mushroom Hair
Summary: Not Smurf.


_**This is set in a time when they were or are happy. :) I wrote it incredibly quickly so sorry for mistales. xxxx**_

* * *

As he slipped, arms and legs flailing, circling like a windmill in a desperate attempt to regain his balance, before the water washed over his head, splashing salt brine into his eyes and nostrils, Syed heard a yelp of delighted laughter from behind him. He managed to raise his arm, flick a rude salute and then allowed the tide to roll him over and propel him roughly onto the shore.

Retrieving the surfboard before it banged against his legs, he dragged it up the sand and flopped, exhausted, onto a dune. He shook his hair, like a dog drying itself and droplets of water rained onto the coarse dry grass that rustled in the cold wind blowing up from the sea.

He propped himself up on his elbows and narrowed his eyes, squinting against the sun that burned weak and low in the pale grey sky. He concentrated his gaze on a distant figure, crouched, seemingly poised on top of the waves, watched as he rose expertly as a roll of surf curled and lifted his board high, riding gracefully, effortlessly nearer, jumping free at exactly the right moment.

Christian strolled towards Syed, black rubber glistening, skin-tight over taut muscles, tall, powerful and beloved.

"Aw, Sy! You were going so well until you went all to shit and fell off!" Christian picked up a shell and flicked it at Syed, surprised and concerned when he didn't move or retaliate, just kept gazing at him, silent and unblinking. "Are you okay? You didn't bang your head?"

Smiling, Syed squeaked,

"Please... Walk out of the sea again. Over and over again…"

Seeing him, damp hair whipped about his face, staring at him with such besotted awe, Christian swelled with pride and stretched, the neoprene moulding across every sinew.

"I will if you're always here to meet me looking like that."

"What? Like a drowned rat?" Syed laughed. "I thought when you suggested a trip to the seaside it would be moonlight strolls and champagne and oysters, not extreme sports and a soaking."

"You don't drink and can you have oysters?" Christian asked, confused.

Syed pulled a face.

"Why would I want to? They look like snot. Metaphorical champagne and oysters. At least a stick of rock."

Nodding towards Syed's groin, Christian winked.

"You've got one of those going on anyway."

"Don't. It's agony! There's no room in these things for growth…"

Syed wriggled, worried about the lack of space his wetsuit provided for expansion causing him a permanent injury, his discomfort increasing as Christian dropped down beside him and gently laid his hand on his stomach.

"Christian! Stop it! It might burst." He protested feebly.

"I'm suffering too…" Christian searched quickly to left and right, grinning happily when he found the beach deserted, save for a group of gulls squabbling over a dead crab. "We'd better get out of them."

"I can't!"

"It's okay." Christian soothed, "There's no one here…"

Plucking at the neck of his wetsuit, unable to peel it away from his chest, Syed rolled his eyes.

"I literally can't. I think I'm stuck. It seems to have melded itself to me."

"Did you bring any talcum powder?"

"Oh yes, Christian. It's in my handy back pocket along with a thermos of tea and a gazebo. Did you?"

Christian tried to slip the material over Syed's shoulder but it snagged, resisting and he felt as if he were trying to make a balloon animal that kept pinging out of shape.

"Ah. Now you come to mention it. We'll have to go back to the hotel."

"Like this?" Syed exclaimed. "I'm not sure I can walk without rupturing my privates."

"I'll carry you. I can hold a surfboard in front of mine. Or maybe I might need both of them." Christian raised an eyebrow and grinned smugly.

"Yeah, yeah, big boy. Argh, this is so frustrating! I'm getting claustrophobic now too."

"Here…" Christian renewed his attempt to set Syed free and they grappled together, rolling in the sand, grinding until the squeaking of rubber made them both collapse with giggles. "…This is hopeless. I know! If we go back in the sea, it'll be cold and that might sort us out."

Christian swept an unprotesting Syed up in his arms and tipped him over his shoulder, carrying him, dangling, while he hobbled painfully to the water's edge, wincing as his erection chafed against the rubber with every step. They jumped into the sea and hurled armfuls of water at each other in an attempt to cool their passion.

Failing, Syed inhaled deeply and reached out to clutch Christian to him, clamping his open mouth over his, wrapping himself around his body, breathing his own air deep inside Christian's lungs as he dragged him beneath the waves. They turned, buffeted by the ebbing tide, twisting sleek as seals. Entwined, they sank lower, down to touch the seabed, releasing with relief and rocketing upwards, rising gasping in a fountain of foam, laughing with the joy of love.


End file.
